


You ARE the Father

by Justbrowsing



Series: My tumblr stories [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post XMA, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbrowsing/pseuds/Justbrowsing
Summary: Erik learns that Peter is his son.





	You ARE the Father

Peter’s family tree was an open secret at the X Mansion. Raven couldn’t keep her mouth shut to save her life, not that Peter really minded. It earned him more street cred. He already had a lot after saving everyone from the explosion, but one could never have too many cool tallies. He wasn’t even that scared of his dad finding out. If it happened, it happened. Magneto wasn’t the terrorist he used to be. His mom may not have given Erik many pluses when describing him to her son. But then, she hadn’t been there when Lehnsherr saved the entire world, either.

Besides, the man wasn’t around all that often, and Quicksilver had his own life to live. As a teacher. What was that about?

“Ok, Spike. Aim at the target. Try not to hit Jubilee when you’re doing it.”

“Try?” The boy shifted uncomfortably as he looked at the bullseye across the yard from him. Jubilee stood right next to it, yellow jacket brushing the edge of the straw-filled circle.

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?” Peter grinned and made a quick loop around the yard, making sure all the other students were safe. He was mainly worried about Scott losing his visor again. Jean really liked taking it from him just to see if she could redirect his aim when he wasn’t expecting it. Hank tried to discourage it, but the Professor was no help, and as long as Peter was paying attention, he could usually keep damage to a minimum.

He was just moving an off-target spike projectile when he saw Mystique standing on the patio. Suddenly showing up next to Spike, Peter put a hand out in front of the boy’s face to block the target from sight. “Hold off,” he instructed, hoping his words were slow enough to be understood. He had issues with that sometimes.

He strolled over to Mystique, making sure to take his time just to annoy her. It was always fun to aggravate the woman. She just got hotter when she got angry.

But she wasn’t getting angry this time. Peter frowned as he looked up at her, trying to figure out the emotions playing across her face. It looked like — “You told him?” Peter yelled, incredulous.

“I didn’t mean to!”

“I can’t believe you managed to keep it from him when we were literally up against the apocalypse, but you tell him when there’s no duress or fighting or whatever? I mean, we’re not under fire, are we?”

“Hey! There was duress.” She crossed her arms and walked with him over to the side stairs, waiting for him at the top. “He was withholding vital equipment.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Peter couldn’t believe it. He thought he’d be all chill when he found out that his dad knew he was his dad. But to hear that it had been Raven that told him? He thought it would be one of the younger kids. Maybe Kitty, who was barely seven. He could totally see her being her adorable self and saying something like “you and Mr. Maximoff have the same nose,” and ruining the secret by lieu of last name recognition. But no. It couldn’t have been that adorable.

“Man. Now I guess I should go find him.”

He looked at Raven to see if she agreed with him, but all he got was a shrug. “I mean, he was in the kitchen. He seemed pretty shocked when I left, so—“

Peter heaved a sigh and went to the kitchen. One look at the shell-shocked man standing in the middle of the kitchen like a goof had him zipping back out. “Watch my students. And you owe me.”

Raven opened her mouth to protest, but he was already gone.

Peter stayed in hyper-drive, or warp-speed as he preferred to think of it, as he looked at his father. The man had been gone for a couple months now, and Peter wondered if he’d come back with a new student. Magneto had a tendency of doing that. No one was really sure where he went in between home and home, but there were a couple bets.

Peter’s money was on amusement parks. The man probably got a kick out of roller coasters. What with all the metal put in to making those things run. He’d probably been on hundreds all over the world, and made sure they went faster than ever before.

With a sigh, he pulled out two glasses from the cupboard and poured them some of the Professor’s good stuff. Hey, where’s the fun in bringing up painful pasts if you can’t drink while doing so? He carefully placed the full glass in the immobile man’s hand and poured his own. Of course, he wasn’t going to wait for Magneto to catch up before drinking, so he was already halfway through his first sip before remembering to slow down again.

“So, I hear you heard you’re my dad.”

Erik didn’t even blink as he brought the glass up to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think the circumstances were for Raven blabbing? I have my own idea, but want to hear yours.


End file.
